L'amour en Enfer
by assaymon
Summary: Eugène Sledge, Robert Leckie, John Basilone, chacun vont vivre une histoire à travers la guerre. Les destin vont se croiser. Des personnages sorti de mon imagination seront aussi des personnages principaux.
1. Ô doux espoir

Mon ombre ondulait derrière mes pas pressés dans la ruelle sombre. Je regardais devant moi, les yeux fixés sur le sol sale. La rue était déserte, mais on entendait un léger bruit assourdissant des bars et des fêtes : notamment la musique Let The Good Time Roll de Sam Buetra et The Witnesses. Après tout c'était le nouvel an. Tous les pays du monde faisaient la fête, oubliant pendant quelques instants la guerre. Juste un quart de seconde, un seul quart. Mais c'était déjà miraculeux. Moi, je continuais à marcher sans me soucier de tout ça, sans faire attention à la vie qui s'écoule peu à peu chaque seconde devant nous. Sans me soucier du fait que celle-ci est précieuse et quand un claquement de doigts nous pouvons tout perdre. Tout...  
« Eugène ?! Eugène ?! » Retentit une voix dans ma tête.  
« Rejoins-nous, tu peux partir. Quitte cette vie, elle n'est pas fait pour toi » Continue-telle.  
Je la connaissais tellement bien. Cette voix douce, féminine et si importante pour moi. Cette voix qui m'a accompagné pendant des années durant. Cette voix sans laquelle je n'aurais pu devenir ce que je suis. Je levais les yeux.  
« - Maman... Murmurais-je dans un souffle à peine audible.

- Mon fils. Répondit cette dernière. »

Elle était entourée par mon père, et quelques autres membres de ma famille et mais. Ils étaient au fond de la ruelle, éclairé par la lumière de la Lune. Tous me regardaient avec un sourire. Ils me semblaient impossibles à atteindre, trop loin. Pourtant, je courus, droit sur eux, sans aucune hésitation. Une once d'espoir revient dans mon cœur qui battait à une allure folle. Je voulais leur crier d'avancer vers moi, de s'approcher, pour que le chemin qui nous sépare soit plus petit. Pour que je puisse les serrer dans mes bras. Mais ma voix disparut, je hurlais et pourtant on n'entendait rien. Même la musique s'était stoppé. Mes pas ralentissaient et mes enjambés devenaient de plus en plus maladroits. Mon corps me lâchait, s'en était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait plus avancer. Ma famille devant moi me souriait tristement, penchant la tête, me regardant me débattre avec moi-même. Ils avaient l'air si compatissant et avaient pitié de moi. Je voulais tellement les rejoindre. J'essayais encore de les appeler, mais rien. Ma mère et mon père levèrent leurs mains et me firent un signe. Un signe d'adieu.

« - Tu n'es pas prêt mon fils. Je te pensais si déterminé, mais reste encore... Nous ne t'oublieront pas. On t'aime Eugène. On t'aime. Fit mon père avec toujours ce sourire. » Je leur criais de rester, de ne pas m'abandonner ici. Mais où étais-je d'ailleurs ? Il n'y avait plus ni décors, ni son... Ni image. Je voyais seulement ma famille et mes amis me tournaient le dos et partaient loin de moi dans un cadre flou de lumière. Cette fois, ce n'était pas moi qui les abandonnais mais bel et bien eux.  
« - Bon sang Eugène se réveille ! Venez vite merde ! Mais venez ! »  
Ma vue était brouillée, et j'entraperçus avec grande difficulté le visage de Snafu maculé de boue et de terre. J'entendais des bruits de pas et un filet de lumière me fit refermer les yeux un court instant avant que celui-ci disparut de nouveau.  
« - Sledge ?! Ça va mon vieux . S'exclame Jay de l'eau. »

Ma tête avait les idées mélanger et j'avais de la peine à savoir où j'étais. Mon corps tout à coup se crispa sous une douleur insupportable. Je crois que cela venait de mon torse mais je n'arrivai pas à distinguer l'endroit exactement. Ma mâchoire ne pouvait plus s'ouvrir, emprise par des contractions.  
« - Il faut de la morphine bordel ! Je vous l'ai dit ! Vociféra Snafu. Ne t'inquiète pas vieux. Continue-t-il sur un ton plus doux dans ma direction. Le Jap' qui t'a fait ça ne peut plus rien faire. Je lui ai fait la peau à ce connard. »  
Oui, maintenant tout me revient en mémoire. J'étais toujours sur ce maudit archipel d'Okinawa. L'enfer a l'état pur. La guerre n'était pas fini, et j'étais encore dans ce bourbier. Les yeux de Snafu ne me quittaient pas un instant. L'infirmier arriva en courant et me mit de la morphine. La douleur se calma un peu au bout de quelques instants.

« - Merci Snafu. » Arrivais-je à souffler avant de tomber de vaciller de nouveau.


	2. Trêve de Guerre

Mon second réveil fut moins périlleux, la douleur était toujours insoutenable mais je parvenais à rester éveillé. J'étais dans une tente et nous étions toujours sur le front. Quel jour étions-nous à présent ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Mes pensées n'étaient pas encore toute a fait mise en place. Je voulais me relever mais la douleur venant du ventre revient et je dus me rallonger respirant par accoue.  
Je fermais les yeux un instant quand l'infirmier vient me voir.  
« - Eugène Sledge ? Vous allez mieux ? La blessure que vous avez n'est pas belle... Vous avez également une brûlure au troisième degré sur un côté. Il faut juste que je m'en occupe et que l'on vous rapatrie rapidement à l'hôpital.  
_ Partir... Non, je ne veux pas... Abandonner mes amis... Non. Parviens-je à dire entre deux crises de tiraillements.  
_ Vous ne les abandonnerait que pendant un certain moment, le temps que vous vous remettiez d'aplomb. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à combattre avec cette blessure.  
_ Mais...  
_ Reposez-vous monsieur Sledge, reposez-vous. Vous pouvez vous lever qu'en cas d'urgence. Mais évitez à tout prix, vous allez rouvrir votre blessure et ce pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences sur vous. J'ai déjà peur que vous ayez des problèmes lors du trajet, alors restez couché. Je viendrais vous voir dans un petit moment, le temps de régler deux ou trois choses pour que vous puissiez partir. Les autres hommes sous cette tente, partiront avec vous également. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, avant qu'il ne s'en aille. J'en profitais pour regarder ma blessure. Du moins le bandage. J'étais torse nu avec ma veste militaire déboutonnée. Je transpirais à grosses gouttes. Une large bande de tissu blanc maculée de sang, de sueur et d'un peu de boue couvert tout mon ventre. Non je ne voulais pas aller à l'hôpital, je ne voulais pas laisser mes camarades et dans la galère, seul, et ne pas être auprès d'eux, si par malheur ils leur arrivaient quelque chose. Mais je savais que mon corps me lâcherait d'ici peu si je persistais à vouloir aller sur le front. Je n'avais donc guère le choix. Mais partir alors que nous venions d'arrivée sur l'archipel depuis 3 semaines me laisser un goût amer.

Autour de moi se trouvaient des hommes allongés sur des brancards, tout comme moi par ailleurs. Certains avaient leur bras ou leurs jambes complètement atrophiées, ou avaient des brûlures sur le visage qui avait entamé leurs yeux. Mon estomac faillit me lâcher en voyant ça, alors je jetai un coup d'œil rapide dehors, du moins ce que je pouvais apercevoir de mon lit. On entendait toujours ce ronronnement permanent des véhicules de guerre qui passaient au loin. L'air était humide et chaud et je sentais un étau se fermer dans ma gorge à cause de la chaleur particulièrement forte aujourd'hui. Mais j'avais tout de même froid, beaucoup trop froid pour que ce soit normal.  
Snafu m'aperçut au loin et vient dans ma direction en courant. J'appréciais énormément cet homme, bien qu'il soit cependant désagréable quelquefois. Snafu de son vrai nom Merriell Shelton, était du genre antipathique, mystérieux..

Il montrait rarement ses sentiments à l'égard de ce que l'on vivait à présent, comme s'il avait une carapace qui ne laissait rien paraître. Quand il disait qu'il était content, sa voix avait la même monotonie que s'il nous disait qu'un soldat était mort. Cependant, il avait des bons côtés qui rattrapait allègrement tout ça. C'était inévitable.

Je me souviens notamment de la première fois que j'ai combattu avec lui. Son manque de sentiment face à ses horreurs m'avaient choqués. Snafu m'avait démontré, dès le début, la barbarie que l'on pouvait encore infligé aux cadavres. Et tout cela en n'ayant aucun sentiment de dégoût. Le passe temps de ce dernier était de récupérer les dents en or des Jap'. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre comment l'on pouvait devenir comme ça. Mais peu à peu la guerre me l'appris.  
« - Bon sang Sledgehamme! Non mais tu sais que tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Comment te sens-tu ? La frousse que tu m'as fait bordel ! Quand j'ai vu ce connard de Jap foncer sur toi avec sa putain de lame et te l'enfoncer dans le ventre, alors que tu t'étais pris un souffle d'une bombe, qui t'a valu ta brûlure. Le seul réflexe que j'ai eu c'est de vider ¾ de mon chargeur sur sa sale face de rat. Mais tu es tiré d'affaire n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Merci Snafu... Je n'en sais rien. L'infirmier m'a dit de pas me lever sinon je risque de rouvrir ma liaison. Il espère que le trajet se passe sans problème mais... »  
Chacun de mes mots prononcés était accompagné par un pic de souffrance, alors j'arrêtai de parler quelques instants, pour respirer du mieux possible. La douleur faillit encore arracher un cri.  
« - C'est bon, arrête de parler Eugene. Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs là. Surtout que tu vas aller à l'hospice. C'est un peu comme des vacances. Certes pas toujours agréable mais bon. »  
Je sentais dans sa voie une certaine touche de tristesse. C'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs que je parvenais à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. D'un certain côté, cela me faisait peur. Si Snafu était aussi triste, cela voulait dire que ma blessure était plus importante qu'il n'y paraissait. Il finit par partir à contre-cœur, en m'expliquant que le sergent les demandait.  
Je regardais ensuite, un infirmier s'occuper d'un blessé. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il vient me voir. Il toucha mon front brûlant, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à mon bandage puis s'exclame :  
« - Vous avez beaucoup de fièvre, restez bien allongé, ne bougeait que peu. Et parlez le moins que vous pouvez. Ils vont venir vous chercher Sledge. »  
Il partit s'occuper d'un autre homme un peu plus loin qui

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer le fait de quitter, même pendant quelque temps, cet endroit. Je n'y avais passé certes que trois semaines, mais c'était pour moi une éternité. Comment pouvais-je me dire que j'allais m'en aller quelques jours ?  
« - Monsieur Sledge ? » Me dit l'infirmier de tout à l'heure en rentrant dans la tente.  
Je secouai la tête pour dire oui.  
_ J'ai vos dossiers, tout est bon, vous partez dans un quart d'heure. Le Caporal viendra vous chercher.  
_ D'accord, merci. » Réussis-je à prononcer. Mais le fait de dire ces quelques mots me faisait souffrir atrocement.  
Il me fit un salut militaire, et il partit. Je n'avais pas la force de répondre à mon tour.  
Bill Leyden, un autre camarade passa me voir rapidement, car il était aussi convoqué.  
« - Alors Sledgehamme, mon vieux, tu te sens comment ? »  
Un soldat lui dit que je ne pouvais pas parler, car il fallait que j'économise mon énergie pour le voyage.  
_ Si tu pars à l'hospice, tu regarderas bien les nanas pour moi hein . »  
Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour toute réponse, il comprit et partit à son tour, après un signe de la main.  
Quinze minutes plus tard, un véhicule vient me cherche, on me transporta de la meilleure manière possible, avec 5 autres blessés. Snafu me regardait partir de loin.  
La voiture roula un long moment à travers les paysages détruit par la guerre, ou pas encore entamé par celle-ci. Le contraste était parfois terrifiant. Cette jungle qui nous avait avalés pendant tant de temps, ce coin parfois paradisiaque, me semblait tout à coup si fragile. Elle non plus ne pouvait pas résister aux bombes de ces sales niakoués.  
La sueur tombait dans mes yeux, et ma vision devenait floue. Cette chaleur écrasante ne nous lâchait pas, continuant à nous suivre. J'entendais le fracas des bombes au loin. À force, ce bruit était devenu pour moi synonyme de la vie quotidienne.

Pendant tout le trajet qui dura 1 heure, l'infirmier s'activait à s'occuper de nous. Je ne fermais pas l'œil une seule fois, tenue éveillée par la douleur et par ce froid qui me faisait trembler tout mon corps.  
J'arrivai enfin à l'hôpital, après un voyage interminable. On me transmit directement aux médecins comme les 5 autres blessés. La morphine coulait à flots, et j'entendais des gémissements, des infirmiers donner des ordres et s'agitaient dans tous les sens. On s'occupait enfin de moi. Le doc' enleva mon bandage. Je tremblais toujours à cause de ma fièvre qui devenait de plus en plus forte.  
« - Il a eu de la morphine ? » Demande-t-il.

Un infirmier lui répondit que non. Le doc' se chargea alors de m'en mettre et il s'exécuta à sa tâche.  
Tout se termina enfin, et je fus placé dans l'hôpital du côté psychiatrique car il n'y avait plus de place dans le général. La morphine dans mon sang calmait un peu ma douleur. La fièvre était un peu redescendu grâce à un médicament qu'un médecin m'avait passé. J'étais allongé dans mon lit, étant condamné à cela pendant un moment. À côté de moi, se trouvait un homme qui lisait un livre. Le tire était : l'Atlantique. Et cet homme je le connaissais.

« - Eugene ? Eugene Sledge ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Leckie... Répondis-je avec beaucoup d'effort.

_ Eh oui. Toi le croyant, tu te retrouves ici. Blessure non ? »

J'hochais la tête, et Robert de son surnom Bob, s'assit sur le rebord de son lit fermant son bouquin. Je l'avais rencontré, lors de mon arrivé au paradis, comme disent tout les soldats. Philipps mon meilleur ami était parti sans avoir eu le temps de me dire en revoir, et j'avais récupérer quelque affaire à lui qu'il avait laissé sur place. Il combattait dans le même bataillons que Robert, et partageait le même abri. C'est donc ainsi, lorsque je récupérais les quelques livres de Sid, je rencontra Bob. Leckie était content de ne pas être le seul à lire des livres. Il avait ensuite compris que je faisais parti de ce qui garder espoir en un dieu. Et Leckie n'étant pas chrétiens, on se mit à débattre sur ce sujet.

Aujourd'hui nous étions tout les deux à l'hôpital.

« - Toi, tu as de la fièvre, tu trembles ! Ils t'ont pas loupé ces enflures ! »

L'infirmier qui était de garde vient me voir.

« - Monsieur Sledge ? »

Je fis un signe de la tête pour dire oui.

« - Demain, vous pourrez parler mais pas vous levez.

_ Dans combien de temps le pourra-t-il ? Questionne Bob.

_ Sûrement après demain. Nous préférons qu'il reste allongé aujourd'hui et demain pour éviter toute complication.

_ Pour les repas ?

_ Nous lui apporterons. »

Leckie le remercia et il partit. Il tourna son regard vers moi.

« - J'ai posé toute les questions que tu voulais ?

_ Oui merci. Soufflais-je. »

Robert fit un signe de tête et replongea dans la lecture. Il me demanda si je désirais qu'il lise à voie haute. Je répondis que oui. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire d'autre, et je n'avais jamais lu ce livre.


	3. Souvenir et tabac de troupe

En ce moment, mes réveilles étaient plutôt mouvementés, mais pour une fois depuis longtemps, je pu me réveiller naturellement vers les 6 heures 30. J'aperçus que des hommes dormaient encore profondément. Quant à moi, j'avais pratiquement dormi toute une journée en vérité, réveiller seulement pour manger, trop épuisé par tout ce que j'avais vécu : d'abord les guerres à Guadalcanal, celles à Ultihi et enfin, ici à Okinawa. Me retrouver alors dans un véritable lit ! Je ne me fis pas prier pour réussir à m'assoupir, du moins à tomber de sommeil et d'épuisement.

Bob était parti, je ne sais trop où. Les médecins m'avaient dit que je pourrais remarcher aujourd'hui normalement. Alors n'en pouvant plus de rester assit, je décidais de me lever. Enfin essayer. Ma douleur était toujours trop forte et je fis une pause en m'asseyant sur mon lit. La fièvre avait pratiquement disparu et après avoir pris suffisamment de souffle, je me mis debout et me dirigeais à petits pas vers la cantine.  
J'avais toujours été un lève tôt en temps normal. J'adorais l'air frai du matin, le rosé sur les pelouses vertes de mon quartier, la vie qui se lève tout doucement, l'odeur des boulangeries qui était ouverte n'attendant que les clients. Tout cela n'était qu'une vague de souvenir dans mon esprit à présent, et j'espérais pouvoir encore revoir ça.  
Je parviens à la salle à manger au bout d'un long moment, celle-ci était relativement vide. Pour être honnête il n'y avait que très peu de personnes. Et les seuls présents étaient sûrement là pour l'hôpital psychiatrique plus que pour l'hôpital en lui-même. Je vis Robert Leckie un peu plus loin, dégustant du café. Du café, ça alors, quel goût cela avait déjà ? Du bon café, je voulais dire, celui avec du sucre et du lait. J'avais hâte d'y re goûter. La cuisinière, une vieille femme, derrière le comptoir me regardait d'un air mauvais.

« - Vous voulez quoi ? Grogne-t-elle.  
_ Du café, juste du café s'il vous plaît. » Répondis-je en me moquant du ton qu'elle prenait trop heureux de pouvoir parler sans avoir l'impression que l'on déchirait mon ventre.  
Elle m'en servit un dans un gobelet et je partis m'installer avec difficulté. Leckie me fit signe de venir me voir. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester seul, donc je m'avançai et m'installai à sa table, avec son aide.  
« - Bonjour Eugène. Ton premier jour hier s'est bien passé ici ?

_ Je n'ai fait que dormir pratiquement. Mais c'est mieux que dans les trous rempli de boue et de cadavre. »  
Robert eut un léger rire tout en regardant l'extérieur par la vitre.

« - Ça c'est sûr. Tu restes combien de temps ?  
_ Une semaine normalement.  
_ Pressé de repartir ?  
_ Oui et non. »  
Il sourit à ma réflexion, et comprit ce que je ressentais.  
« - Sauver sa patrie, défendre notre famille. Dans quel beau merdier on s'est mis hein ? Dit-il au bout de quelques secondes, ne quittant pas des yeux l'extérieur.  
_ Je me le demande aussi. »  
Il remit son attention sur moi.  
« - Tu peux reparler finalement !

_ Oui, l'infirmier avait raison. Pour ma blessure par contre, j'ai toujours cette douleur horrible mais ça va sinon.

_ Je comprends. »  
Je pris une gorgée de café. Ce liquide brûlant et si banal d'habitude, me fit retourner chez moi quelques instants, aux États-Unis. J'en fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur ce petit instant de bonheur. Quand je les rouvrir, Leckie regardais toujours par la fenêtre.  
« - Le café, c'est étrange comme cette petite chose peut redonner un peu de courage hein ? Me fit-il remarquer.  
_ Oui, je n'aurai jamais cru à vrai dire.  
_ Et moi donc. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'aurai jamais crues possibles avant d'arriver ici. »  
Je regardais par la fenêtre à mon tour, et je vis que Leckie regardait une jeune fille brune assise sur un banc dehors.  
« - Qui est-ce ? M'attardais-je à demander.

_ Une infirmière je crois. En vérité, je n'en sais rien, je sais juste qu'elle vient s'asseoir ici tous les jours pendant que les soldats dorment encore.  
_ Mumm. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir alors ? »  
Leckie détourna le regard de la jeune femme pour venir le poser sur moi.  
« - Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas envie. Une femme hante déjà mes pensées. Elle est aux États-Unis et j'ai essayé, quand nous sommes allé en Australie, ma division et moi, de l'oublier un peu. J'ai alors rencontré une jeune femme, une magnifique Australienne. Cependant, elle n'était pas faite pour moi car elle m'a quitté, ayant trop peur que je le fasse à cause de la guerre. Que je meurs au combat et que je la laisse seule. Elle et ses parents.

_ Je suis désolé.  
_ Tu n'as pas à l'être Eugène. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Quoi qu'il en soit allé voir cette jeune femme, et risquer de lui briser le cœur, et non je ne veux plus. Je refuse de faire du mal, plus que ce que je ne fais déjà. »  
Il regarda encore par la fenêtre et rajouta :  
« - Et toi ? Une femme dans ton cœur ?  
_ Non, je suis partie avant d'en connaître une, et je suis resté au combat depuis.  
_ Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal non ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. »  
Il sourit, et sorti de sa poche un vieux paquet de cigarettes de tabac de troupe. Il m'en proposa une que je refusa. Je ne fumais pas. Du moins pas la cigarette, seulement la pipe. Snafu, la première fois qu'il m'en proposa une et que j'avais refusé, m'avait lancé un regard l'air de dire : ''On verra au bout d'un mois''.

La vieille cuisinière vient nous voir et beugla, ce qui me sorti de mes pensées :  
« - Aller dehors si vous voulez fumer. »  
Leckie fit un signe de tête et l'on partit tous les deux dehors, dans la cour. On s'assit sur un banc et Robert alluma sa cigarette.  
Il tira ensuite une bouffée et expira la fumée.  
« - Tu y retournes quand toi ? En enfer. Demandais-je.  
_ Bientôt j'espère, bientôt. Mes camarades me manquent. Enfin, pour l'instant je suis là et j'essaye de profiter de ce qu'on peut me donner.  
_ C'est vrai, c'est étrange quand même...  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Le fait d'être soulagé d'aller à l'hôpital mais d'être triste de quitter l'endroit qui nous y a conduit.  
_ La guerre est illogique.  
_ Ça c'est sûr. »  
Il inspirai de la fumée de sa cigarette et la libérai en inclinant sa tête vers le ciel. Un panache flou et gris envahi quelque seconde l'atmosphère avant de se dissiper.  
« - Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Questionnais-je.  
_ Aucune idée, je pense aller faire une partie de cartes ou je ne sais pas et toi ?  
_ Je ne sais pas non plus, je pense que je vais... Visiter les alentours ! Et faire attention à ma liaison.  
_ Tu as raison fait attention, et profite de voir ce que ce lieu offre. Même s'il n'y a pas grand chose. »  
Il écrasait sa cigarette sur une pierre par terre et je regardais le banc où était normalement assise la jeune femme que Leckie ne quittait pas des yeux, cependant, elle n'y était plus. Robert se leva enfin.

« - Je vais à la douche avant que tout le monde n'y aille. Tu devrais faire de même. Conseil de soldat ».  
Il me sourit et partit. Depuis combien de temps Leckie était ici ? Et pourquoi était-il là ? Problème physique... Je ne pensai pas. Problème moral ? Sûrement. Je finis par me lever également quand je fus pris d'une douleur insupportable venant de ma liaison. Elle commençait à saigner de nouveau et à tâcher tout mon bandage. Avec peine je me rassis sur le banc, essayant de respirer le mieux possible pour diminuer, même un peu, ce pic de douleur. Ce fut un infirmier qui vient m'aider à me relever. Il m'emmena rapidement dans le cabiné du médecin qui me prit en urgence.  
Il m'enleva rapidement mon bandage et regarda ma plaie. Je ne voyais pas son visage car mes yeux se fermaient contractés par la douleur.

« - Évitez de bouger monsieur Sledge vous faites empirez , je sais que c'est dur mais plus vous bougez, plus vous créez une hémorragie. »  
Il prit alors une seringue que l'infirmier lui tendit et me l'enfonça dans le bras. J'avais toujours eu horreur des aiguilles mais là, c'était bien la dernière de mes priorités. À présent deux infirmiers qui étaient venu en renfort me tenaient fermant. Je ne vis pas ce qu'ils firent ensuite, la seule chose que sentit ce fut une douleur encore plus atroce me transpercer.  
« - Tenez-le. » Ce fut les quelques mots que je compris avant que la souffrance finisse par peu à peu disparaître. Pas complètement certes, mais un peu.  
« - Très bien, maintenant il faut recoudre. Sinon ça risque de se rouvrir. Passez- moi le file. »  
À partir de ce moment, je fus dans une 4ème dimension. J'étais incapable de savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait. C'était comme si, j'étais au milieu d'un nuage avec un bruit ou ronflement de machin. Je voyais tout le décor flou comme dans mon rêve et j'étais incapable de bouger ou de sentir quoi que ce soit.

« - C'est bon, c'est terminé. Il faudra faire bien attention. »

Ce fut les mots que je réussis à comprendre après que l'intervention, qui avait duré beaucoup de temps soit finie.  
« - Monsieur Eugène ? Vous allez mieux ? »  
J'hochais simplement de la tête, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
« - Nous vous avons administré un puissant calmant. Votre blessure s'est ouverte, ce que je n'avais pas prévu. Nous vous l'avons cousu. Il faudra que vous y touchiez le moins possible. Entendu ?  
_ Oui. Soufflais-je.  
_ On va vous conduire à votre dortoir. Restez allongé aujourd'hui. C'était une erreur de vous avoir laisser vous levez. Nous vous gardons une demi semaine en plus. »  
L'infirmier qui m'avait conduit au cabiné du médecin m'aida à me diriger dans mon dortoir. Il m'aida à m'allonger sur mon lit et puis partit sans ajouter un mot. Quant à moi, je le remercie simplement.

N'ayant rien à faire d'autre à présent, je songeais à mes voisins de dortoir. Leckie se trouvait normalement à ma droite, mais il était à la douche, et à ma gauche, il y avait un soldat ayant peut-être trente ou trente-cinq ans. Il lisait le journal et en gros titre, je vis " Lutte à mort'''. Ce qui était assez vague. Je regardais à présent, les autres, un soldat faisait des allers et retours devant son lit en répétant sans cesse : " pourquoi tu m'en veux, pourquoi tu m'en veux Max... Je n'ai pas pu faire quoi que ce soit, c'est ce Jap... ". J'espérais que je ne deviendrais jamais comme lui : complément fou et enfermé à vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'indiquer le contraire ?


End file.
